What if i told you Ciel has been sleeping with Sebasrtian all along?
by britneyissolame
Summary: A fat dude interviews the cast of Black Butler xD


The director sat in his chair sipping on a foam cup from Mc Donald's, he held out a paper full of questions and a Ciel plush snuggled into his chair. "Ok, so, these are questions and comments from fans,a re you guys ready to answer?, yes, ok, will every one step into the hall way until I call your name except for Grell," The director said watching every body leave except for the red head Grell. Grell sat down in a chair placed out infront of the Directors. "Alright, What's the first question?," Grell asked folding his hand. The director set down his Mc Donalds cup. "First question, why do you like Sebastian?." Grell's jaw dropped. "because he's sebby why else?," he pouted. "Ok,What if I told you that Ciel had been sleeping with Sebastian all along?" The red head stood from his chair and pulled out his chain saw full of rage. "Oh, so Sebby likes the younger ones, I'M GANNA GET YOU MOTHER FUCKER, CIEL!," Grell yelled powering his chain saw."NEXT!," the director called watching surcurity carry Grell away.

Alois walked in and sat down in the chair where Grell once sat. "Aren't you dead?," The director asked picking up the cup and sipping it loudly. "Wha?-" "Nothing, on with the question," The director interrupted setting down the cup again. "Some fans where not sure what your main goal was so here's the first question. Did you want to fuck Ciel or obtain his soul?." "Both," Alois said simply biting his lip as he thought about Ciel. "Did you like getting raped?," The director said, his eyes drupping stupidly. "WHAT?. IF I DID IT WOULDN'T BE CALLED "RAPE" OF COURSE I DIDN'T. . .I wasn't suppose to lose it like that, it was suppose to be Ciel, not that old fag!," Alois yelled thinking about his harsh past. "Look who's talking," The director mumbled biting a piece of cake." Ha ha very funny, what's the next question?." "What if I told you that Ciel had been sleeping with Sebastian all along?" Alois jaw dropped. "FUCK YOU SEBASTION CIEL IS MY UKE, I'M GOING TO FUCK THAT PRETTY LITTLE FACE OF YOURS UP!, DICKFACE!," Alois yelled stomping into the hallway.

"NEXT!," the director yelled fixing the camera. Ciel walked in calmly and sat is Alois's set. "introduce your self," The director said chewig on the Ciel plush. "Uh but the fans already know me," Ciel said glancing at the camera. "Yeah but your bad ass." "Ok. I'm Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel said waving gently at the camera, not a faint smile on his face. "Do you know Alois want's to fuck you?," Ciel blushed furiously and his face. "Yeah, it was pretty obvious," he said rising his head and shaking of the red form his cheeks. "do you want to?." "WHAT KIND OF QUESITONS ARE THESE?." "I don't know fans write them and I read them-" "Teribly," Ciel interrupted "Um, yeah, I would have liked to if I wasn't with Sebastian and if he wasn't a fucking psycho, then yes, I would like to," Ciel said glaring at the stupid director. "Do you know that Alois just went to beat up Sebastian," Ciel's jaw dropped. He stomped out the door closing it fiercly.

"NEXT!," the director yelled setting down the Ciel plush. Undertaker and Ronald stepped into the room taking a set. "What if I told you that Ciel had been sleeping with Sebastian all along?" Undertaker laughed hysterically, nearly falling off of his chair "I'ts even funnier a second time!," He yelled breathlessly. Ronald tossed his hands behind his head and leaned back into his chair," . . . yeah well. . . I had sex with a bowl of pudding once. We all got secrets." Undertaker still laughing, gripped his stomach tightly "Has he had sex with cat's to?" "Yeah," The director said ignoring the question. Undertaker scurried out of the room as if he was going to barf. "Fuck this," Ronald said taking the Directors huge Mc Donalds cup.

"NEXT," Claude stepped in and sat down. "What if I told you that Ciel had been sleeping with Sebastian all along?." Claude starred blankly at the director and sat up, open the door, olnly to see every body fall into the room. Alois jumped ontop of Sebastian punching his angrily, "HE'S MY UKE ASS HOLE!," Alois yelled pounding his fist against Sebastian. Under taker still laughing hysterically. Grell threatened Ciel with his chain saw, "S-Sebastian, HELP!, A-alois?," Ciel called backing away from the psycho. Ronald humped a bowl of pudding moaning loudly. "SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" the director yelled stuffing a piece of cake in his face.

* * *

This is what I write when I'm bored xD *no effort in writing this*


End file.
